deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Sky Demons: Fire Rodan vs. Super Gyaos
Fire Rodan (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II): The Burning beast of the skies vs. Super Gyaos (Gamera:Gaurdian of The Universe): The beast engineered for total destruction WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Powers/Abilities Fire Rodan Super Gyaos Rodan vs. Gyaos fight Here's the fight Ii wrote! Deep within Monster Island, a herd of deer are grazing with a large, old stag watching out for danger. Suddenly, they hear a loud roar in the distance, growing louder and louder. Frightened, the deer stampede. Suddenly, Super Gyaos flyes over them and grabs the old stag, carrying him to a spot where no other predator will follow. Gyaos rips the the deer's stomach out, blood dripping down his mouth, and starts gorging. Because of competition from the other monsters on the island as well as the animal's migrations, he was unable to find good food in 2 months. Now that he has found the deer, he is enjoying himself. Unaware to him, he has attracted the unwanted attention of another monster.... 　 Fire Rodan comes out his volcano, also starving. The migrations have also greatly affected him. He sees Gyaos feeding on the deer and decides to steal it. The two sky kings both meet and lock eyes. Neither are in the best condition for combat, but they are powered by their need to eat. With no food, they will die. They are willing to kill each other for food. The battle for the survival of the fittest is about to unfold. 　 They both raise their wings to look bigger than they really are and roar as loudly as they can, hoping that one of them will run. Even though Rodan sees that Gyaos is way larger, he is still confident that he can take this meal. Rodan pretends that he is giving up and flys off while Gyaos begins to mock him. Gyaos returns to eating, unaware that Rodan is flying behind him. Rodan plows right into Gyaos' back, throwing him to the ground. Agitated, Gyaos also takes off, hoping to kill Rodan so that he may eat in peace. He chases the Pterosaur, catching up to him due to his faster flying speed. Rodan turns to try and do an attack, but Gyaos releases his gas, blinding Rodan. As Rodan tries to come to his senses, Gyaos flys behind him, bites him on his wing and throws Rodan to the ground. Rodan roars in terror and pain as he falls and he eventually hits the ground. Gyaos runs in and grabs Rodan by the neck, hurling him across the ground. Rodan fires his uranium heat beam at Gyaos' face, but he shakes off the pain. Gyaos fires his sonic beam and almost cuts Rodan in half. Badly injured, Rodan doesn't have the strenght to fight back. Gyaos prepare to fires another beam when suddenly, Rodan begins to absorb nearby animals. Fully healed, Rodan fires a an even more powerful uranium heat beam at Gyaos. Gyaos tries to shake it off, but is soon tackled to the ground by Rodan. Rodan then jumps on Gyaos and begins to peck him repeatly, until he has hit his jugular vein. Rodan roars in victory, and then begins to eat his dead opponent. 　 Winner: Fire Rodan Even though Super Gyaos' larger size and faster flying speed gave him an edge, Rodan's ability to heal himself meant he could take continued punishment before laying the final blow. Category:Blog posts